Une enfant à ses yeux
by MadMeary
Summary: Temari no Sabaku rêvait en écoutant la pluie tomber contre la vitre de sa salle de classe.


Ils vous avaient manqué, et bien les revoilà. Mon one-shot est un univers alternatif, très loin de l'univers des shinobis contrairement au dernier. Malheureusement même dans celui-ci ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Une enfant à ses yeux

Temari no Sabaku rêvait en écoutant la pluie tomber contre la vitre de sa salle de classe. La leçon de mathématiques ne l'intéressais pas du tout, elle détestait ce cours et était bien contente qu'il soit le dernier de la semaine. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre qui indiquait 16h45, il lui restait encore vingt minutes avant d'être libre et cela lui parut interminable. Son impatience redoublait à chaque fois qu'elle se rappelait que c'était Sasori qui venait la récupérer. En effet, ses parents travaillaient et son vélo avait crevé l'obligeant à demander ce service au petit-fils de Chiyo. C'était un jeune homme de cinq ans de plus vieux qu'elle et qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, il l'avait presque vu grandir, et ils avaient souvent joué ensemble plus jeunes. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui il était beau avec de magnifiques cheveux rouges et courts, des yeux couleurs du chocolat. Il était intelligent et venait de terminer ses études d'arts du spectacle. Elle était en dernière année de lycée et attendait l'année prochaine avec impatience, elle n'en pouvait plus de cet endroit, elle voulait entrer en faculté et le plus vite possible. La sonnerie retenti et leur professeur Kakuzu dû interrompre sa leçon, tous les élèves, rangèrent leurs affaires comme si leur vie en dépendait, et se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Temari ne cessa de courir que lorsqu'elle se trouva dans la cour. Elle reprit son souffle, laissant à ses joues le temps de reprendre leur teinte normale, et vérifia que son uniforme était bien en place. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'elle était présentable, elle se remit en route, mais cette fois-ci au pas et non plus à la course. Elle franchit le portail qui signalait la limite du lycée, et s'avança en direction de la voiture noire du garçon, elle souriait comme une idiote, sourire qui s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de lui.

« -Bonjour, Sasori, c'est gentil de me ramener chez moi, le salua-t-elle

\- Bonjour, Temari, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de passer un moment avec toi, lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle fut incapable de se retenir de rougir devant ce sourire qui en aurait fait craqué plus d'une. Il avait tout pour plaire, le seul problème c'est qu'il la traitait comme une enfant. Leur différence d'âge était telle si importante à ses yeux pour qu'il ne l'ai jamais envisagé dans le rôle de sa petite-amie. Elle était pourtant assez jolie si elle se fiait au regard des garçons du lycée, elle n'était pas stupide, elle était dans le trio de tête des meilleurs élèves de l'école... Pourquoi ne lui proposait-il pas de sortir avec lui ? Elle était certaine que ses parents approuveraient cette relation et elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre comme petit copain.

\- En route, je n'ai pas envie de dormir ici, lui indiqua-t-il en montant dans le véhicule.

Elle sortie de ses pensées, et l'imita, elle posa ensuite son sac à ses pieds et il démarra la voiture. Elle aurait pu lui demander de devenir son petit-ami, elle n'était pas timide et avec Sasori elle l'était encore moins qu'avec les autres garçons, mais elle avait sa fierté, et par principe préférait que ce soit lui qui le fasse.

\- J'ai bien cru que je ne sortirais jamais, dit-elle pour rompre le silence.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu avais mathématiques avec Kakuzu-sensei

\- Comment le sais-tu ?, lui demanda-t-elle étonnée.

\- J'étais pareil quand j'étais encore au lycée, c'est un bon professeur mais ses monologues sont assommants, se souvint-il.

Elle ne put qu'approuver ce qu'il disait, et c'est en se tournant vers lui qu'elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit ressentir un petit pincement au cœur. Après le rétroviseur était suspendu un petit scorpion rouge en papier. La blonde savait que ce présent ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne Konan. C'était une jeune femme que Temari jalousait, elle était belle avec de long cheveux bleus retenus attachés par une fleur blanche en papier. Elle était aussi très douée dans ses études et dans la vie en général et était dotée d'un calme olympien. Elle était aussi de l'âge de Sasori et ça la fille Sabaku savait que c'était un gros plus. Elle aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, mais c'était impossible, elle n'était qu'une lycéenne de dix-sept ans, elle ne faisait pas le poids.

\- C'est Konan qui me l'a donné, elle a offert un origami à tout le monde, comme si elle ne faisait que ça toute la journée. S'amuser avec du papier quelle perte de temps, je l'ai pris pour ne pas la vexer, expliqua-t-il en la voyant regarder l'origami.

Le pincement au cœur qu'elle avait eu, disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Apprendre que le cadeau de l'ancienne étudiante ne lui plaisait pas lui faisait plaisir, et elle sentie de bien meilleure humeur.

\- Je te trouve injuste, elle y a mit toute son amitié pour toi, et puis il est plutôt joli, poursuivit-elle honnêtement.

\- A quelle heure dois-tu être rentrée ?, demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Nous sommes vendredi, et en plus ce sont les vacances, donc c'est 20h00, mais il faut qu'à 20h00 je sois à la maison, répondit-elle en le regardant intriguée.

\- Tu veux m'accompagner à l' Akatsuki ?, proposa-t-il en lui faisait son fameux sourire de scorpion.

\- Tu rigoles, bien sûr que je veux y aller, affirma-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est parti ! Conclut-il en accélérant.

L'Akatsuki était un bar qui accueillait des musiciens tous les soirs, et la jeune fille, si elle en avait eu l'âge, y serait restée des nuits entières. Il était tenu par Yahiko et Nagato, deux amis de Konan, qui y travaillait aussi tout comme Sasori ainsi que d'autres employés que Temari aimait bien. Ils arrivèrent, se garèrent sur le parking réservé aux employés, et empruntèrent la porte principale.

\- Me voilà, annonça-t-il .

\- Tiens, mais tu n'est pas venu seul, tu as emmené la princesse du Sable, remarqua le barman du jour Kisame.

\- Salut Kisame, le salua-t-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Elle s'assit au comptoir, et commença discuter avec lui et Sasori qui était debout à coté d'elle.

\- Temariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, cria Tobi en courant vers elle.

Il se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la force avec laquelle il arriva l'expulsa de sa chaise, et elle ne fut sauvée que parce que Sasori était là derrière elle.

\- Idiot, tu ne peux pas faire attention, un peu de plus et elle se blessait ! Cria-t-il .

\- Tobi est désolé, Tobi voulait juste dire bonjour à Temari, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix triste et enfantine.

La dite Temari était dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait, et elle n'avait pas envie de bouger de là, elle entendait le cœur du rouquin qui battait vite, et en levant les yeux elle vit qu'il était en colère.

\- Sasori, je n'ai rien, calmes-toi s'il te plaît, je vais bien, pardonne-lui, l'implora-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, et leur regard s'accrochèrent. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira, murmura des paroles pratiquement incompréhensibles, elle comprit seulement '' D'accord... Trop d'influence sur moi...''

\- Mais oui Tobi, tu sais bien que cela serait dramatique s'il arrivait quelque chose à Barbie, intervint un jeune homme d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ne serait-ce pas Ken en personne, trop aimable de sortir de tes cuisines Deidara, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

De tous le personnel le blond était le seul qu'elle n'appréciait pas, et cela était réciproque. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion il la provoquait ou se moquait d'elle ouvertement .

\- Deidara, tais-toi, lui conseilla Sasori en le voyant prêt à répliquer.

Il grogna, mais quitta la pièce non sans gratifier la blonde d'un regard noir. La fin d'après-midi fut excellente, et Temari du rentrer à regret. Son pire ennemi ne s'était pas manifesté après l'altercation et cela lui allait parfaitement. Son protecteur l'avait longtemps gardé entre ses bras de peur qui ne lui arrive un accident. Il l'avait déposé à l'heure, et jusqu'en montant les marches devant sa maison, elle avait eu le cœur battant la chamade. Sasori était si compliqué, il agissait parfois comme s'il l'aimait, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne devait être qu'une enfant à ses yeux, une jeune fille dont il se sentait responsable, ce n'était que ça, ce ne pouvait être que cela.

-Akasuna no Sasori, t'aimer n'est pas facile, murmura-t-elle.

Elle franchit la porte de sa demeure, la tête remplie du doux visage de Sasori. Il faudrait qu'elle sache ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle, vivre dans cet état lui était insupportable. Aurait-elle le courage de poser la question, cela était une autre histoire, et pour le moment, elle irait le rejoindre dans ses rêves , là au moins il était à elle.


End file.
